Mistakes
by hunxhan
Summary: Krystal menyelidiki Kai karena alasan tertentu, tetapi entah mengapa lama-lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika berada didekat Kai. F(EXO), Kaistal


**Title : Mistakes**

**Author : hunxhan**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Kai EXO, Krystal f(x), Xiumin EXO**

**Disclaimer : FF milik author, Cast milik Yang Maha Kuasa**

**Summary : Perasaan aneh ini tiba-tiba datang begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya, kupikir kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tetapi... mengapa kau melakukannya? Salahkah aku mencintaimu?**

**A/N : kalo gasuka cast-nya, gausah baca '-'v NO BASH NO PLAGIAT! abis baca jangan lupa review ya ^^**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**Krystal POV**

Aku tengah memainkan ponselku di sebuah bangku dekat taman utama kampusku saat tiba-tiba para mahasiswa mengerumuni seseorang. Aku mendesah pelan, aku sudah tahu siapa yang membuat mereka berkerumun bagai semut seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Ya, dia. Seorang mahasiswa yang bagiku biasa saja namun entah mengapa, banyak sekali yang mengaguminya. Namanya Kim Jongin atau mereka biasa memanggilnya Kai.

"Kau tidak ikut rombongan mereka?" seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang, membuatku menoleh. Xiumin memandangku sarkastis sebelum duduk di sebelahku.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengaguminya," sergahku.

"Hampir semua gadis disini mengaguminya, jangan-jangan kau tidak normal?"

Aku meninju bahunya pelan sementara dia hanya menertawaiku. Aku kesal, dia selalu saja mengejekku.

"Dia benar-benar mencurigakan," gumamku. Xiumin mendengarnya dan mengernyit. Mencoba memahami kata-kataku.

"Ya kau tahu, dia tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun. Dia selalu sendirian. Itu terasa aneh bagiku, paling setidaknya dia memiliki teman dekat atau apa."

"Bisa saja dia mempunyai teman dekat tapi kau tidak tahu, dia kan tidak selalu bersamamu," sahut Xiumin, tidak sejalan pikir denganku.

"Tapi itu semua terasa sangat janggal," aku tetap bersikeras.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu," Xiumin menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran bangku ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Raut wajahnya berubah begitu melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Pacarmu?" tanyaku langsung ketika Xiumin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ah, kembali ke orang mencurigakan itu, Kai. Sudah tidak ada kerumunan orang-orang, dia sudah pergi kurasa. Tiba-tiba rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu menjalari tubuhku, aku berpikir untuk membuntutinya dan membongkar semua rahasia yang ia sembunyikan. Xiumin bilang itu tampak biasa saja, namun entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa yang Kai sembunyikan dari publik. Meskipun sebenarnya aku belum tahu apa sebenarnya yang ia sembunyikan itu.

Hari ini aku sengaja mengenakan topi ke kampus, aku telah merencanakan sesuatu. Hari ini aku akan memulai menjalankan misiku, menyelidiki tentang Kai. Mungkin kau pikir aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi rasa penasaranku tidak dapat kutahan. Dia terlalu misterius, terlalu mencurigakan, seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam dirinya.

"Tidak biasanya kau memakai topi," sindir Xiumin saat menghampiriku.

"Ah, memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti aku?"

Xiumin menatapku aneh dari atas ke bawah, kemudian menjawabku, "Kau sama sekali tidak berbeda."

"Kau yakin? Aku sudah berusaha untuk menyamarkan identitasku, apa kau masih bisa mengenaliku?"

"Tentu saja, sudah bertahun-tahun aku berteman denganmu. Aku sudah hapal karaktermu. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu ingin menyamar?"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku hanya ingin saran darimu, bagaimana aku bisa mengubah diriku agar tidak terlihat sebagai aku?" aku balik bertanya. Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir seraya mengamati tubuhku.

"Kau harus mengganti gaya rambutmu, dan mungkin… style berpakaianmu."

Aku menunduk, melihat penampilanku dan mengangguk. Aku setuju dengan saran Xiumin. Lalu menitipkan kepada Xiumin untuk mencatatkan materi pelajaran hari ini untukku. Mungkin memang benar aku terlalu berlebihan, membuntuti orang hingga rela membolos kuliah. Tapi tidak apa-apa, untuk hari ini saja.

Sudah lima hari aku membuntuti Kai, tetapi belum menemukan apapun. Aku hanya mengetahui beberapa hal yang mungkin tidak terlalu penting. Pertama, dia telah mempunyai rumah sendiri, sebuah rumah kecil di daerah terpencil. Dia tidak pernah membuka pintu meskipun sedang dirumah, dan dia sering keluar rumah membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang. Aku tidak pernah tahu kemana dia pergi atau apa yang ada di dalam tas itu. Kedua, sepertinya dugaanku memang benar, dia tidak punya teman dekat satupun. Itu membuatku semakin mencurigainya.

Hari ini aku membuntuti Kai lagi sepulang dari kampus. Xiumin yang menyuruhku mengantarnya membeli hadiah untuk pacarnya, kuabaikan begitu saja. Dia sepertinya marah padaku, tapi biarlah aku yakin besok pasti dia sudah berbaikan denganku kembali. Xiumin memang selalu seperti itu, makanya aku tidak pernah menganggapnya serius. Kupikir dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Tidak seperti biasanya Kai tidak pulang hari ini, kuikuti mobilnya hingga ke sebuah motel murahan di pinggiran kota. Aku mengikutinya dan memesan kamar tepat disamping kamar yang ia masuki, berdiam diri disana selama beberapa saat sebelum aku mendengar ada keributan di luar. Aku segera keluar kamar, terkejut setelah menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang dan mendapati seseorang yang berlumuran darah tergeletak di tempat tidurnya—di kamar nomor 666, dengan tangan memegang erat pisau itu. Seolah orang itu bunuh diri. Aku memejamkan mataku, bergidik ngeri dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat.

Aku kembali menuju kamar saat beberapa petugas rumah sakit dan ambulans memasuki kamar tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat tujuanku kemari sembari menatap kamar Kai yang masih menutup. Aku memberanikan diri menempelkan telingaku ke daun pintu, mencari tahu apa ada yang dapat kudengarkan sehingga aku tahu sedang apa dia didalam sana. Namun hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Aku mencoba menekan gagang pintunya, dan kudapati pintunya tidak terkunci. Aku masuk begitu saja, meskipun tahu itu tidaklah sopan.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada siapapun. _Tidak ada barang apapun disini_, pikirku. Kamar ini seolah tidak sedang dipakai membuatku berpikir apakah aku salah menganggap ini adalah kamar yang dipesan Kai. Aku membalikkan badanku berniat kembali ke kamar sebelum aku menemukan secarik kertas dibawah tempat tidur, sepertinya terjatuh.

_8, Yoonjung Middle School_

Kumasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku lalu kembali ke kamar dan membereskan semua barang-barangku. Aku akan pergi kesana sekarang juga, Yoonjung Middle School, ada apa dengan sekolah itu? Apa Kai sedang ada disana sekarang? Kalau memang iya, cepat sekali perginya.

**Kai POV**

_Sial! Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini? Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan kertas itu di motel? Ahh, semua rencanaku bisa gagal!_

Sekarang aku sudah di halaman belakang Yoonjung Middle School, tidak mungkin untukku kembali ke motel karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh. Lagipula sekarang sudah hampir jam delapan, orang itu berjanji menemuiku disini jam delapan nanti, jadi sebaiknya aku menunggu saja disini. Seraya berharap semoga tidak ada orang yang menemukan kertas itu dan menyusulku kesini.

Aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa dibuntuti entah oleh siapa. Apa mungkin ini karena pekerjaanku? Bisa saja, namun bertahun-tahun lamanya baru kali ini aku merasa risih, seperti tengah dibuntuti.

"Kau sudah menunggu rupanya," seseorang berkata di belakangku, membuatku menoleh cepat. Senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya sementara aku hanya menatapnya dingin. "Kau menjalankan misimu dengan baik," tambahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berbasa-basi?"

"Oh maaf, ini," ia menyodorkan sebuah kopor yang kutahu didalamnya berisi uang. Aku tersenyum tipis, ia menepuk pundakku pelan kemudian mengatakan mungkin lain waktu ia membutuhkan bantuanku lagi.

Aku bergegas pergi setelah menerima uang itu, namun tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah bayangan terpantul jelas dilantai remang-remang cahaya itu. aku menghampirinya perlahan, penasaran dengan apa yang ia lakukan disana. Oh, atau jangan-jangan dia yang membuntutiku selama ini?

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku begitu melihat seorang gadis bersembunyi dibalik sebuah dinding gelap.

Dia tidak menjawabku, badannya gemetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau membuntutiku?"

"J-jadi, Kai, kau seorang pembunuh bayaran?"

**Krystal POV**

Aku membulatkan mataku melihat transaksi itu. Tidak kusangka, ternyata yang dia sembunyikan selama ini adalah fakta bahwa sebenarnya dia seorang pembunuh bayaran. Bodoh, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan penguntitan ini, Krystal. Kalau dia tahu aku selalu membuntutinya, kemungkinan besar dia akan segera membunuhku. Aku gemetar membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan kepadaku. Ingin aku berlari sekarang juga dari sekolah ini. Namun tidak bisa, kakiku tidak bisa kugerakkan, dan suara derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekatiku. Aku hanya bisa berharap Kai tidak mengetahui keberadaanku disini.

"Siapa kau?"

Badanku semakin bergetar, kini ia telah mengetahui aku ada disini. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin berlari secepat yang aku bisa.

"Ya, inilah aku," katanya dengan tatapan dingin. Membuatku semakin tak bisa berkutik. Aku sudah pasrah jika ia memang berniat membunuhku sekarang juga.

Ia menyodorkan tangannya, seperti tahu apa yang ia inginkan kuserahkan secarik kertas yang tadi kutemukan. Sebuah petunjuk yang menuntunku hingga kesini.

"Pulanglah, dan jangan mencoba melaporkanku ke pihak kepolisian," ujarnya dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Perasaan takutku sedikit berkurang, kulangkahkan kakiku untuk segera pergi dari sini.

"Ah, tunggu, siapa namamu?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan membisikkan namaku.

Sebuah tangan menyerahkan sekaleng _soft drink_ di hadapanku, membuatku mendongak melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu. Kai.

Aku mengambil _soft drink _itu dan ia duduk di bangku kosong disampingku, beberapa pasang mata mengawasi kami. Ya, sudah seminggu ini aku dan Kai sering bersama, semenjak kejadian tempo hari. Mungkin semua orang tidak mengira pada akhirnya Kai akan mendekati seseorang, dan itu aku. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu ada seseorang yang menuduhku bahwa aku telah mengguna-guna Kai dan membuatnya jatuh hati padaku. Ah, apa yang mereka pikirkan? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Kai. Kami hanya sebatas teman.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan?" aku terperanjat mendapati Kai yang tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, membuat jarak diantara kami hanya beberapa senti. Wajahku memanas dan aku yakin sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Dengan refleks aku mendorongnya menjauh, lalu menunduk. Jujur, sebenarnya aku gugup sekali. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah didekati pria seperti ini.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam saja?" Kai menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajahku. Aku masih menunduk karena malu, tanganku sibuk meremas-remas kaleng _soft drink_ yang tak kunjung kuteguk.

Kai mengambil kaleng itu dari tanganku, dan membukanya lalu menyerahkannya kembali kepadaku. Aku sudah tidak menunduk lagi dan dengan perlahan meminumnya.

"Kau harus ikut denganku,"

Kubuang kaleng _soft drink _kosong yang telah selesai kuminum. Kemudian menatapnya bingung. Tanpa berkata-kata ia menarik tanganku, tidak tahu ia akan membawaku kemana. Namun aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika ia menggenggam tanganku. Di saat-saat seperti ini, sulit untuk percaya bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah seorang pembunuh.

"K-Kai, kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanyaku begitu ia mengajakku masuk ke mobilnya. Ia hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku mendekatimu hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak menyebarkan rahasiaku," ujar Kai jujur. Setelah kami menghabiskan waktu di taman hiburan—tempat dimana ia mengajakku hari ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyebarkan rahasiamu," kutatap matanya dalam-dalam, meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak berbohong. Namun itu semua memang benar, sedari awal aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyebarkan rahasianya meskipun tahu dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Aku percaya kepadamu."

Kami berjalan menuju mobil Kai dengan suasana canggung. Tiba-tiba Kai memegang tanganku, tangannya yang dingin mengejutkanku, membuatku menoleh dengan segera.

_Chu~_

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Kai! Dia telah merenggut ciuman pertamaku. Aku tidak percaya ia akan melakukan ini. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, sementara ia tidak berhenti. Perasaanku semakin tidak karuan. Aku merasakan gejolak aneh dalam perutku, entah perasaan apa yang kumiliki ini.

"Eungh, Kai," aku mendorongnya pelan setelah beberapa menit ia tidak juga berhenti. Aku menghela napas, kemudian menunduk. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Tidak salah lagi…

Sial, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kenapa aku baru sadar?

"Krystal!"

Xiumin berlari menghampiriku, dengan napas yang terengah-engah dia berhenti dua meter di depanku.

"Ada apa kau berlari-lari seperti itu?"

Xiumin tidak menjawabku, ia malah mengintrogasiku tentang Kai meski napasnya belum teratur. Sementara aku hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau dan Kai hanya sebatas teman, kalian seperti dekat sekali. Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak, kami hanya teman," jawabku defensif. Aku masih belum bisa menceritakan segalanya kepada Xiumin. Mungkin suatu saat nanti jika aku sudah siap.

"Apa yang membuat kalian tiba-tiba dekat?" Xiumin tidak berhenti menanyaiku. Aku membuat banyak kebohongan agar Xiumin mempercayaiku, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada sahabatku ini. Ia percaya saja dengan bualan yang kubuat.

"Krystal," seseorang memanggilku dengan lembut dari belakangku. Sudah bisa kutebak siapa dia. aku membalikkan badanku dan tersenyum, kini aku berhadapan tepat di depannya. Meski sebenarnya jantungku berdetak cepat aku berusaha untuk menahan agar tidak terlihat gugup.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu berpamitan pada Xiumin dan mengikuti Kai, menebak-nebak apa yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku. Di tengah jalan, Kai memulai pembicaraan. Ia mengatakan ia akan pergi dua hari ini. Aku sudah mengerti apa yang membuatnya pergi ke luar kota, tentu saja pekerjaannya. Dia hanya memperingatkanku untuk tidak menyebarkan rahasianya sementara ia pergi. Aku meyakinkannya dengan mengatakan berulang kali bahwa aku sama sekali tidak berniat demikian.

"Baiklah, aku percaya kepadamu. Oh ya, apa besok kau bisa datang kerumahku sebelum aku berangkat?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

**Author POV**

Krystal membuka lebar pintu rumah Kai yang tidak terkunci, dan masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis itu.

"Kai? Kau dimana?" teriaknya nyaring. Namun tak ada sahutan. Krystal mencari-cari sosok Kai hingga ke halaman belakang rumah, namun tak kunjung menemukannya. Ia memutuskan kembali ke ruang tamu dan menghubungi ponsel Kai.

"Krys, aku disini," suara serak terdengar dari belakang Krystal, membuatnya menoleh. Ekspresi ceria Krystal berubah menjadi pekikan ketika Kai tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Kai mencekik leher Krystal membuatnya terbatuk-batuk dan mendorongnya hingga menempel di dinding.

"K-K-Kai, l-lepashk-khan," Krystal berusaha melepas cengkeraman tangan Kai, tapi itu sia-sia. Kai jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Beberapa menit setelah Krystal meronta akhirnya Kai melepas cengkeramannya, sebagai gantinya ia menggoreskan pisau-yang diam-diam dibawanya—dengan kasar ke leher Krystal. Darah mengucur deras dari lehernya, Krystal melemas dan tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja di lantai yang dingin. Kai menggoreskan lagi pisaunya di leher Krystal—membuat darah yang mengucur semakin banyak—kemudian ia seret tubuh Krystal yang sudah tak bernyawa dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah lemari usang. Kai tersenyum puas, dan detik berikutnya mengunci lemari itu dan pergi ke luar kota menggunakan mobilnya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkannya, selagi tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pembunuh.

**END**

**Fuhhh... akhirnya selesai jugaaa nih ff. Ngomong-ngomong aku author baru nih, jadi maklumlah kalau ceritanya masih amatiran sekali'-'**

**Oya, jangan lupa review ya biar aku bisa memperbaiki ejaan dan tulisan kata, atau mungkin kalau ada typo yang terselip/? Terus biar aku juga lebih semangat nulis cerita lebih banyak lagi hehe ^^v**

**Untuk yang sudah membaca dan review, terima kasih banyak!**


End file.
